1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a propulsion system for use as a means of propulsion to propel a vehicle, or for use as a vehicle, in liquid or gas fluid, and more particularly relates to a propulsion system having a rotor (or other known device) confined in (or around) a funnel-shaped conduit that is configured to produce a lift force by combining thrust from the rotor with the lift force created by drawing fluid into the funnel-shaped conduit, and, optionally, across an airfoil-shaped wing, whereby movement can be executed vertically or horizontally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While air transportation has become ever more popular, neither conventional airplanes nor helicopters are usable in all situations.
Helicopters are difficult to control, especially in windy conditions, and are particularly vulnerable to accidents or crashes at landing or during take off. They are limited in speed, due to their inherent design.
Conventional airplanes are not highly maneuverable. They cannot stop in mid-air; neither can they turn quickly in any direction. Conventional airplanes are inappropriate for use as personal transport devices, such as might be used by one or two passengers to travel to work. As they require a runway to take off and to land, they are generally unsuitable for use in congested or heavily populated regions, in inner cities or industrial areas, in storm or emergency damage surveys, in rugged or forested terrain, or in other unimproved environments.
Additionally, conventional airplanes cannot hover to provide a stable, yet rotatable platform, such as would be desirable for filming, for holding monitoring or scientific equipment in position, or for supporting weapons in a manner in which the weapons could be aimed and fired in any direction.
Moreover, conventional airplanes present safety concerns. If power is lost, a conventional aircraft will have trouble landing safely. Also, any impact will generally result in a crash. Conventional airplanes also can go into a stall, whereupon the controls are ineffective and accidents are prevalent.
Further, conventionally available or proposed disc-shaped flying aircraft, such as a flying car, are inherently unstable and inefficient. This is because disc-shaped flying aircraft using only a ducted fan to produce lift force can only produce force due to Newton's third law, which is inefficient in this application. The present invention solves this problem by attaching a funnel on it, which can give additional 70% or more thrust due to the Bernoulli's effect (FIG. 7) in tests (FIG. 5, FIG. 6).
The present invention advantageously provides safer air travel and provides a system whereby, in the event of a loss of power, the aircraft would be configured to float down safely through the air from a height—due to air resistance reducing the velocity of its fall, in a similar manner to a parachute. Furthermore, the present invention provides a system whereby minor or no damage would be sustained during a low speed collision.
The current invention can be applied both to underwater travel and to water surface travel.
In the area of underwater movement of persons or materials, submarines are typically used. The steam-powered, diesel-powered, electric-powered, or nuclear-powered engine conventionally drives a propeller that moves the submarine through the water by pushing against the water and creating a forward force. To keep the long cigar-shaped submarine level both on the surface of the ocean plus at any depth, presents problems. A complex system using hydroplanes and various air and water tanks is employed to keep the submarine level both while it is stationary and while it is traveling through the water. The present invention allows underwater transport in a less complex and more stable vehicle.
Another problem in water transport systems is inertial cavitation, such as may occur behind the blade of a rapidly rotating propeller due to collapsing voids or bubbles and may cause damage to components, vibrations, noise, and a loss of efficiency. The present invention eliminates cavitation problems.
Additionally, the present invention provides a personal underwater transport system for divers that would increase safety while being easy to operate and maneuver.
Further, the present invention can be connected to either air or water vehicles to increase force and to increase safety. Thus the present invention can also be applied to water surface travel, such as, for example, applications to conventional boats and ships.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a fluid dynamically efficient propulsion system, as herein presented, that improves safety and maneuverability in any fluid—in air, providing hovering flight with a stable, rotatable platform and providing vertical takeoff and landing; and in water, providing an easy to level, control, and operate vehicle.